


Carrier

by GoddessofRoyalty



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Horror, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, It's All Hojo's (Compilation of FFVII) Fault, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: “Shit Spike, what have they done to you?” Zack asks, unable to stop himself from reaching out and touching Cloud’s huge stomach. Resting his hand against the stretch-mark covered flesh.Zack had known his friend was an omega. Cloud never much tried to hide it as much as he never really broadcasted it either.To think Shinra had reduced him to nothing more than a womb for them.A womb for Hojo.(Or: yet another 'Cloud is the Remnants carrier' verse - this time with omegaverse in play)
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 64
Kudos: 390





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I realised I was writing enough parts of this verse I might as well cross-post them onto here as a complete thing. So take all my ficlets from my “Cloud is the Remnant’s carrier” verse. But like the verse where he actually raises them. 
> 
> Warnings: Hojo fucked up science experiment, forced pregnancy,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first four of these I’m doing in chronological order. Past that though is anyone’s guess.

“Shit Spike, what have they done to you?” Zack asks, unable to stop himself from reaching out and touching Cloud’s huge stomach. Resting his hand against the stretch-mark covered flesh.

Zack had known his friend was an omega. Cloud never much tried to hide it as much as he never really broadcasted it either.

The fact hadn’t stopped Cloud’s aspirations of making SOLDIER. And the Shinra Company always said that _that_ wasn’t the thing preventing him from passing.

To think they had reduced him to nothing more than a womb for them.

A womb for Hojo.

“Come on Cloud, let’s get you down,” Zack says, tugging the drips connected to Cloud out.

He doesn’t know what they’re pumping into Cloud. Hell, it might be the only thinking keeping his friend alive.

Be he can’t bare seeing Cloud like that anymore – a limp puppet on strings IVs.

Once the drips are out Zack breaks the bindings holding Cloud in place. Catching his friend when Cloud falls limp from them.

“Shit you’re heavy now.”

But Zack can see Cloud’s sunken collarbones.

It isn’t Cloud that’s heavy but the thing Hojo put in his womb – draining its carrier of everything he has to give.

“Come on buddy, work with me here,” Zack says as he tries to shift Cloud to pick him up.

His hand braces on Cloud’s stomach to keep it supported. And he feels a flutter of movement beneath it.

“Well at least someone’s awake in there.”

Not Cloud though.

And damn that makes this all the more complicated.

Because there’s a deadline now isn’t there? Cloud’s either got to wake up or Zack find a doctor who won’t rat them into Shinra before whatever baby Hojo has growing in Cloud gets too big for its current home.

And going by how massive Cloud’s stomach looks currently that deadline is pretty close.

“First thing’s first – getting out of here.”

Zack manages to pick Cloud up in a bridle carry. The most comfortable way to considering the current distribution of weight on Cloud.

Zack swallows down his rage at it.

That won’t help them right now. Right now Zack needs to get them as far away from Shinra and Hojo’s reach as possible.

* * *

Zack presses his hand against Cloud’s stomach, feeling the baby kick in response.

He smiles at it.

He knows he probably shouldn’t – the baby he’s feeling having been forced into his friend by Hojo. Likely in a rage over what happened to Sephiroth.

Still – it’s nice to know there is some response.

“I don’t know how your mama’s still alive kiddo,” Zack says, rubbing his thumb against where the baby’s kicking.

It’s true though. While Zack can seem to get water into Cloud without his comatose friend drowning he can’t figure out how to get actual sustenance into him.

Cloud had been skin and bones already when Zack found him. And it has been weeks since then.

Yet still Cloud keeps breathing and the baby keeps kicking.

“We’ll be in Midgar soon,” Zack says, feeling a strong kick at it causing him to laugh. “There’s someone I want to meet up with – Aerith. You’ll like her, I’m sure, and I think your mama will to.”

Zack sighs.

“Just hold on for me okay? Don’t try coming out before we’re ready please.”

He’s pretty sure that is the only way the situation could get any worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Tifa had said that her friend had more than enough reasons of his own to hate Shina and Barret had accepted her at her word because they were desperate.

Tifa had failed to mention that her contact was a ‘mega. Nor that he was so scrawny Barret was pretty sure he could see the bones under his skin. It wasn’t Barrett’s place to care, but damn if the kid, and he was a kid, doesn’t look half starved.

And anyway Barret sure as hell doesn’t remember no ‘mega being a high ranking SOLDIER. And he’s pretty sure Shinra would have blown their horn about that left right and centre for the all the publicity they could milk from it.

The ‘mega fights well though.

Well enough that the claim of SOLDIER seems plausible. So, hey, maybe Shinra could do something positive without shoving it in everyone’s faces to make them forget about the constant destruction of the planet. It doesn’t change that much.

They succeed at their mission, part a good deal thanks to the ‘mega merc. And Barret can admit Tifa was right that he was the man for the job as much as Barret will confirm that he’s as much of a standoff jerk Barret thought an ex-SOLDIER would be.

Tifa cares about the ‘mega though so Barret is glad to be able to bring him back safe to 7th Heaven where Tifa sits on the stairs waiting for him.

Although, Barret’s more happy to see Marlene there too.

Marlene giggles as Barret swings her into his arms and carries her into the bar. Leaving the other two with the privacy of their conversation.

“How are they?” Cloud asks as he and Tifa walk into the bar. And, yeah, Barret said he’d give them privacy but there ain’t much of it down in the slums and he was the one in the bar first.

And, whatever, Barret’s now a little curious who the hell would make the SOLDIER-boy-‘mega care.

“Getting restless, think you made it back just in time,” Tifa says, heading towards the kitchen. “You’re lucky the chief doesn’t mind them sleeping in the kitchen and that they don’t mind the heat!”

“Of course they don’t,” Cloud says to himself. And damn if he doesn’t sound bitter about it.

Tifa returns with two swaddled bundles and Barret ain’t stupid enough not to realise what they are.

Turns out SOLDIER-boy is a SOLDIER-mama. And hey, maybe for all of Shinra’s progressiveness for letting him get as far as he did they didn’t play nice to him getting knocked up.

“Take these two and I’ll go get Loz,” Tifa says, handing the two babies to Cloud.

Barret thought his hands were full with Marlene. But it looks like Cloud’s a poor bastard who got the absolute unlikely shit luck of getting three babies on his hands. So, okay, maybe Barret can cut his mood a bit of slack – that’d be enough to make anyone testy even in the best of circumstances.

Cloud adjusts the bundles in his arms to get them settled more and for all of Barret not actually looking and the bundles clearly wrapped tight to try and hide it he couldn’t have missed the hair.

The sliver hair.

Ain’t nobody in the world who wouldn’t recognise that hair.

Sure, Sephiroth’s been dead for years now. But there’s always talk of Shinra conducting experiments and why wouldn’t they freeze the swimmers of a guy that powerful just in case?

So maybe Tifa was right in saying that her merc-friend had similar enough reasons to hate Shinra as the rest of them did.

But what the hell’s Barret supposed to do about it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I have another bit done from this verse. There is another one that timeline wise goes between them that I want to write. 
> 
> Let's see how long that takes me.

Cloud now knows what follows the brain-splitting headaches. But it doesn’t stop his blood from running cold when he sees _him._

Sephiroth.

Sephiroth who is standing next to the cot. Standing between Cloud and _them._

The triplets – three infants that Cloud hardly remembers birthing let along conceiving.

But the silver-hair and cat-slit eyes make it clear who their sire is.

A sire standing over them looking down at them.

Cloud wants to do something, anything, to draw Sephiroth’s attention away from them.

But his muscles are frozen. And he finds himself feeling lucky to even be able to still breathe.

“You must be so proud of them,” Sephiroth says, reaching down into the cot, gently running a finger over Loz, then Yazoo.

Cloud feels his muscles tensing. He wants to tear Sephiroth away from them. For all his conflicted feelings about the three he cannot deny the maternal instincts that are so strong in him. The pressure under his skin demanding he protect the pups he birthed.

“To think,” Sephiroth says, picking Kadaj up, cradling the swaddled infant in his arms, “that we all start so vulnerable like this.”

“Let him go,” Cloud manages to growl out despite his muscles still feeling frozen in place.

Sephiroth gives a huff of what might be laughter. 

“We start so depending on our parent’s care,” Sephiroth says, walking over to Cloud. Kajad tucked into the crook of his elbow – so tiny compared to him. So fragile. “You could have left them there to die in the elements.”

Left them where?

Cloud’s memories of their birth are fuzzy and patchy. Grief and pain and the wail of three infants, but that’s it. He doesn’t even know how he ended up under Tifa’s care.

“But you couldn’t, could you?” Sephiroth asks. And he’s standing right in front of Cloud now – Kadaj within reach if Cloud could just move his arms. “The instinct is too strong for you. Your body recognises them as yours and demands you care for them. Protect them.”

“You’ve never been good at fighting your instincts Cloud,” Sephiroth says and Cloud finally feels his muscles free up.

He lunges for Kadaj and as soon as his hands grab the baby Sephiroth vanishes. Leaving Cloud standing alone in the room, apart from Kadaj in his arms and the other two infants still sleeping in their cot.

Two seconds pass before a sharp wail fills the room. Cloud coming back to himself to realise it’s Kadaj.

“Shit, shhhh,” Cloud says, bouncing the boy in his arms to try and get him to calm. No need to wake his siblings or the neighbours after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was rewatching Chapter 13 for Courting by the Dashboard Lights purposes. Another one should follow soonish. 
> 
> More thinking about infanticide in this chapter.

They had dropped the plate.

Shinra had dropped the plate.

Sector Seven was nothing more than rubble.

Tifa supposes she should count herself lucky. She’s alive at least. So is Cloud and Barret.

But Jesse? Biggs?

They had been on the pillar when it fell. They couldn’t have made it out.

Barret is wailing for Marlene and Tifa doesn’t blame him.

Cloud is just quiet. Tifa doesn’t blame him for that either.

“It was us. We did this.” They brought Shinra down on them. On everyone else in Sector Seven.

“No,” Barret says. “You can’t think like that. Whatever came before, it was Shinra who pulled the trigger today. Am I right?”

“Yeah.” Tifa isn’t so sure.

She doesn’t know what to think anymore. Shinra seeming to destroy everything good in her life no matter how many times she tries to rebuild.

“Hold on to this,” Barret says, taking her hands. “This… anger. Okay?”

Barret wraps her in a hug. And it helps. A little.

“Barret. Marlene’s fine. Aerith found them,” Cloud says, and Tifa swears there’s something that sounds like guilt in his voice.

She doubts it’s about Marlene.

But it wasn’t just Marlene Aerith had went to find but Cloud’s children as well. The three infants that clearly had Sephiroth as a sire. And while he will never say Tifa doubts Cloud had any want to take part in however they were conceived.

In a way it could have been a neat conclusion – Shinra accidently destroying what must have been originally intended as fresh weapons for them. Fresh monsters to destroy towns on a whim.

But they are still Clould’s children. And how horrible must it be for the person who carried them to think, even for a moment, that it would be better if they were dead?

“Aerith?” Barret asks. “Is that the girl they took?”

“Yeah. That’s her.” Tifa can’t help but look over at Cloud. He looks okay. Or as okay as one could expect.

She can’t tell if guilt is chewing him up inside.

“The hell’s going on?” Barret asks.

“I asked Aerith to find the four of them and take them somewhere safe,” Tifa says.

“And she did?” Barret asks no doubt desperate to know his child is safe. Tifa wonders if Cloud feels the same or if there is a part of him that hopes Aerith failed at least with the triplets. “You sure?”

Cloud just starts walking away. Back towards still standing civilisation.

“Hey! Where you going?” Barret demands, chasing after him. Still so desperate for an answer about whether his daughter lives.

Tifa can’t bring herself away from the rubble though.

How many dead bodies are under it?

How many children?

How many babies?

What is three more really?

She knows she shouldn’t think it.

But she remembers what Cloud looked like when she first found him. Skin and bone with three pink-skinned and silver-haired infants.

They had sucked the life out of him and they all were damn lucky he was able to cling onto what had been left.

Still the guilt at it gnaws at her.

Despite how they were made and what purpose for, the three were innocent.

They deserved to live as much as any other child. As much as Marlene did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More thoughts of contemplated infanticide. 
> 
> Cloud's POV this time. 
> 
> Still deciding if the next scene will be Barret or Elmyra.

Cloud does wonder what happened to the three.

Aerith had said that _they_ were safe – the three babies likely included in that as well as Marlene. So they must have survived the destruction of Sector Seven.

But the Turks had taken Aerith. Likely because she was apparently an Ancient.

And the three of them –

The pain of the headache has Cloud doubling over for a moment. But it’s quickly overpowered by the suffocating presence that joins it.

“Within my blood flows the blood of Ancients,” Sephiroth says, suddenly at Cloud’s side. “This planet is my birthright.”

Cloud can only groan at the pain of it. A pain that shoots through his gut as much as his head.

“This planet is their birthright,” Sephiroth continues. “Surely you want them to claim it – mothers want their children to achieve their full potential.”

“Huh?”

“They’re calling for you Cloud,” Sephiroth says, resting his hand on Cloud’s shoulder. “Calling for you to help give them what they were born to take.”

“Ngh, no-“ No they won’t be a part of Sephiroth’s plans.

And maybe it would have been better if Aerith had failed to save them. Would have been better if the Turks had taken them along with her.

Cloud’s hands clean of any guilt of it. Any fear that he must stop them from following their sire’s genocidal footsteps.

But Cloud knows they haven’t. He knows they are with Marlene, safe.

“You always know exactly where they are,” Sephiroth says, his voice low. “Because they will always be a part of you. I will always be a part of you.”

“You will get stronger Cloud. Strong for them. Stronger for us.” The weight of Sephiroth’s hand leaves Cloud’s shoulder but Cloud still finds himself stuck in place.

“And when the time comes you will answer our call.”

Cloud finds himself able to move again. But when he turns around Sephiroth is already gone.

“Cloud?” Tifa asks and he realises both her and Barret are looking at him.

“It’s nothing.” Just Cloud being haunted by the dead sire of his three children. “Let’s go.”

Maybe Sephiroth is right that Cloud is nothing more than a slave to his instincts when it comes to them. It’s exactly that fear that makes Cloud wish they had been buried in the rubble of Sector Seven. Rid the world of any part of Sephiroth’s evil that they might have inherited.

He’s also glad to know they are alive and well. They were a part of him even if he doesn’t know if genetically they share any commonality. 

He just hopes that Sephiroth isn’t right that his want to protect them will bring him over to their sire’s side.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this scene is being spread over two chapters because of natural break and keeping these things a consistent(ish) length reasons.

The four of them are safe in the bed.

Marlene, and Cloud’s three, sleeping deeply despite how close their brush with death had been. Sleeping innocently in the way that makes Barret almost envy their age.

Barret lets out a breath of relief at it. At least they survived what Shinra had done.

There are so many who didn’t though – they’ll make the bastards pay for that.

Cloud and Tifa watch from the door. Giving Barret the space to confirm for himself that his baby girl is okay.

When he gets to the door Cloud doesn’t take his place to check on his three.

“Do you want to go see them?” Tifa asks their resident merc tentatively and the omega just shakes his head.

“They’re sleeping – I don’t want to wake them.”

He looks tired. Though he’s always looked tired – Barret just put that to the fact the poor bastard had three babies and the stubbornness to refuse Tifa’s constant offers to take them for the night. There was no way he’d could be getting much sleep at all. 

With everything that is happening none of them are gonna’ be sleeping much any more.

Tifa worries her lip like she’s about to say something – probably push the ‘mega to go to his babies. Or ask if he’s okay. Neither things Cloud looks like he much needs now.

“Let’s go back down,” Barret says before Tifa can get the chance to talk.

He knows he’ll never get a thanks from the stubborn kid but hopes Cloud appreciates it. He’ll take the passing glance as all he’s gonna’ get.

“Come on,” Cloud says quietly to Tifa and they all head down.

“Shinra has my daughter now,” the woman who owns the house and gave their children refuge says once they all back in the main room of the house.

Barret doesn’t think he could thank her enough for what she’s done. Or thank the Aerith-girl enough.

“I’m sorry,” Cloud says. Sounding more genuine than Barret thinks he’s ever heard him.

Makes sense though – the ex-SOLDIER clearly knows better than most the evil Shinra is capable of.

“No,” Tifa says, because the guilt of what has happened is eating her up inside no matter how much it’s misplaced. “I’m the one who asked her to go get the kids. We’d only just met, but she was so kind and helpful. I took advantage of her.”

“It’s not your fault,” Aerith’s mother says. “It was only a matter of time before she ended up back there.”

Back at Shinra. Barret might not have ever met the girl in person but he’s picked up she ain’t no friend of Shinra’s. And in his experience people who ain’t pro-Shinra tend to have their reasons for it being based on Shinra destroying their lives for company profit.

The fact her mother said ‘back’ there makes Barret even more sure of that fact.

“Because she’s an Ancient. That it?” Cloud asks.

“So she told you about that? She must trust you all a great deal… Yes… Aerith is an Ancient. Probably the last one living,” Aerith’s mother says. And out of the corner of Barret’s eye he sees Cloud’s face twist just a little.

It ain’t Barret’s imagination either – Tifa notices as well because she starts watching the ‘mega out of the corner of her eye. Watching like she knows their merc is hiding something but also knows this isn’t the moment to ask.

Barret stores it away to ask Cloud later. Giving Aerith’s mother the time to tell her story is more important but Barret doesn’t want any more hidden surprises from their merc or his babies coming up either. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone knows – I had to change some lines from this scene to soften some of the implications they get in this verse. 
> 
> So, you know, go watch the scene against with this verse in your head: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4RS-hg6oI1k
> 
> But you know, still, warnings for implications of rape and forced pregnancy.

So it turns out that the Aerith-girl’s ties to Shinra run deeper and older than even theirs. And the bastards have her captured again because she saved their kids from the plate Shinra dropped.

Barret likes exactly none of the situation. And if he hadn’t already made up his mind they weren’t gonna’ just leave her in the bastards hands he sure had now.

“They knew where she was but they didn’t take her? Doesn’t sound like the Turks I know,” Cloud says. And out of all of them he’d know best – Shinra’s dogs knowing each other’s style.

“She had to come willingly otherwise it wouldn’t work they said. That’s why even if they did take her away I’m sure she’s being treated like a guest,” Aerith’s mother says. “And that they’ll send her straight back home once they get what they need.”

Barret can’t help but watch Cloud’s expression. Their ex-SOLDIER Merc would also know best about how likely those assumptions would be. Clearly involved in Shinra’s attempt to ensure there is isn’t only one of a bloodline they consider invaluable to their goals.

“I doubt it,” Cloud says. His expression unreadable as he makes his way to the door. Not that Barret needs any more than the words to know that rescuing the girl was going to be an immediate task for them. No way they were going to leave her in those bastards hands. Not when it’s clear how low they will sink.

“You’re not planning anything are you?” the girl’s mother says. “Don’t make things worse than they already are. If I lost her too, I don’t know if I could… if I could ever.”

She has to have seen the three babies currently sleeping upstairs with their unmistakable hair. And even without knowing their mama had turned on Shinra after having them they’d make Barret all too aware of what Shinra is willing to do when it comes to protecting their goals.

Makes the idea of the current last of the Ancient’s in their grasp sit much too uncomfortably on him.

He doesn’t think Aerith’s mother is stupid not to put the pieces together.

Turning a blind eye to them though?

If it had been Marlene?

No. The situation makes Barret feel sick enough as is without adding his baby girl into the equation. Even if he gets why it might drive someone to pretend it’s all not happening.

Cloud doesn’t say anything. He just keeps walking. His mind clearly made up.

Barret can’t much blame him for that either.

“Cloud,” Tifa says, grabbing the ‘mega’s arm to stop him from leaving. Likely more to calm Aerith’s mother than actually stop him. “Maybe she is right about this. Maybe they’ll let Aerith go. Maybe we’d be better off waiting a little while.”

She knows more about how Cloud ended up with those silver-haired babies than anyone bar their mama himself and probably Shinra does. And she had her reasons for hating Shinra before Cloud showed up in their lives just as much tied to the company’s value of profit over human life. There ain’t no way she believes what Aerith’s mother is suggesting to be a possibility.

Tifa might hate lying but she’s always been able to do it when she needs to.

“Let’s head back to Sector 7,” Barret says. “Got things to take care of.”

Like deciding how they were gonna’ save the girl before Shinra had a chance to start with any of their _ideas_. Not that her mother has to know that – faking ignorance clearly her method of dealing with fear of the bastard company’s power.

Barret won’t blame her for that – but he also can’t just not act.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is GoddessofRoyalty twitter is GoddessofRoyal if you want to talk to me about this verse, other FF7 stuff, omegaverse, or see my fic progress/random bits that don't always end up fics.


End file.
